


Touch

by HootJock



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, Massage, Rule 63, Vaginal Fingering, femmeslash, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HootJock/pseuds/HootJock
Summary: Hinata has an idea that could help Aone taking intimacy into her own hands. Will it help?
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Touch

“You can touch me however you want when you’re ready,” Hinata playfully wiggled her butt with her tummy on the bed and her face squished into a pillow. 

Aone’s inhale became tight as she looked down at the small muscular legs that she was seated between. It was Hinata’s idea to try something that would let Aone take the initiative to touch her at her own pace with a massage. 

All she could do was gaze at her in the moment. Hinata was perfectly still, but somehow beaming with energy. It was everything about her; her smile, hair, and limber body. A contrast to everything about herself, so rigid, large, and militant.

She always had a fondness for Hinata’s legs though. The definition of her thighs displayed all of the hard work she’s put in to perfecting her impressively high jumps over the years. Her stare became too intense thinking about touching them that she could feel her furrowed eyebrows ache. 

Aone watched her own hand as she began to reach out. The greatest purpose of her large hands was to block, the defensive tool that was the offense of Dateko. Her entire career centered around her ability with them. Embracing with them wasn’t something she was trained for. 

Her fingertips brushed Hinata’s skin at her mid thigh and Aone froze upon hearing the tiniest of gasps. The jolt removed Aone from the touch, but as she applied her fingertips again she could feel the gentle give of her skin. Hesitantly she let the trail of her movement glide up Hinata’s right leg and was responded with subtle shivers.

Aone let her palm follow into the touch and those gasps became a sigh. As she dragged her hand back down Hinata’s leg, her fingers rotated to the outside and wrapped around her leg. Hinata flinched and let out a little giggle as she passed behind her knee. Aone felt a twitch of her own from the curves of her mouth lifting to the smallest smile. She released a deep exhale that she had no idea how badly was needed.

She finally got to feel the curves of Hinata’s calves before she returned to her thighs. She placed her other hand on Hinata’s left leg and began to caress both of them by rubbing inward and outward. Hinata kept most of her face hidden within the plush of the pillow, but turned her head enough to look back at Aone for a brief moment, “that feels sooooo nice.”

Aone’s heart felt tight again at the thought of pleasuring her with just her hands. She stopped moving her touches but let the pads of her thumb rub circles on her skin. Her eyes that were darting from place to place landed in the valley of folds where Hinata’s legs meet and nervously placed them elsewhere before giving it one more look. The desire to reward Hinata between her legs grew. 

“Your hands were made for this. It’s going to feel like a real massage with the oil,” Hinata’s enthusiasm was more of a gentle reminder, but the additional compliment put her at ease. 

Aone responded with an affirming hum and leaned over to grab the bottle. “How much?” It clicked open.

“A ton! Get it all over.” 

The oil dripped into her palm and she began to glide it around to coat Hinata’s thigh. The way it felt made contact slick but somehow closer. It was as if their skin melded together. Her short back and forth strokes moved up along her thigh and stopped at the resistance of her perky butt. When she started to feel the friction of her fingers as the oils thinned out, it ached to remove her hand to replenish for more.

“You can pour it right on me too.” 

She remembers the first time Hinata’s face melted into the palm of her hand. It took Hinata’s assistance to guide their embrace. She was good at leading the way to where Aone needed to be. She so badly desired to have the ability to take those steps herself. How do you train to hold and relax?

That feeling of hesitation was gone, and all she wanted was to return her hands upon Hinata.

Aone drizzled the fluid along her legs and up through her lower back. First she rubbed it into her ankles and calves individually. Then lathered the thigh that was yet to be covered. She placed both of her hands on each leg and ran them along them gently. Every stroke was soft enough that she could just barely feel the muscles beneath.

She slid her hands up the entirety of Hinata’s legs until they met with her cheeks. Hinata pushed back into her touch and let out a sigh of contentment, encouraging Aone to move further and cup her ass with the span of her hands. She moved her palms from side to side, then gave a light squeeze. As the cheeks were lifted, Hinata’s lips in between her legs pulsed. 

Aone‘s concentrated stare locked onto her pink folds opening and exposing themselves as she gave another squeeze. Hinata’s small moan broke her from her gaze. 

She straightened her body and leaned forward so she could slip her slick hands up Hinata’s back and spread more of the oil. Hinata’s ass struggled being left bare and abandoned so soon and her hips firmly pressed into the bed. 

The long fingers dragged down across each cheek again and gripped around her leg. Her hands slid down each limb to the ankles and then up over Hinata’s curves to her back. She repeated the entire movement again then dragged her hands down together onto one leg. 

Together with the entirety of her palms pressed into the muscles and felt the definition of her hamstrings. 

“Oh that’s not fair now you’re teasing me on purpose!!” 

A couple of huffs of amusement came from Aone. Hinata’s so patient with her. “Relax please.” 

She had work to finish. 

The hovering posture made it easy to press her weight through her arms as she pushed around each muscle. Both hands gliding up and down, pushing through the glutes and back down again through the hamstrings. Feeling each muscle squeeze and release with each pass was satisfying. 

The more relaxed the muscles felt, the more hums and sighs she heard from Hinata. Then she lowered her hands further down to work the calves with slow and tight pumping motions. 

As she was working the muscles, pushing and pulling, she felt a haze creeping upon her. 

With every slide she learned more about the small athlete’s body. She gave the other limb the same attention and got lost in working out all the kinks and knots. The haze Aone was lost to started to be accompanied by the throbbing of her lower body.

Her hands moved to her glutes and gave Hinata’s ass one more squeeze before leading the length of her thumbs down along where her panty line would be. She circled her thumbs on the crease of each of her legs.

One of her hands slid up between Hinata’s cheeks and back down. Her flat palm pressed onto her intimate flesh and slowly eclipsed it. As she moved along, her fingertips dipped within and felt the curve of her vagina that could go deeper, but she continued on.

She was in awe of how slick and wet Hinata was. Hinata is a master at playful teasing and foreplay, but sex itself often felt like a blur. Every moment was so overwhelming and intense for Aone that it was difficult to take in the details.

It wasn’t until then she realized that her subject was gripping tightly onto her pillow with her face smashed into it to smother her quivering moans. Her gaze locked onto her.

Aone’s throbbing became a pulsing. Her breaths became shorter and was hungry to touch her girlfriend more. As her fingertips glazed the peak of her clit, she reversed the motion of palming her, leading with her fingers. 

When Aone’s fingers slipped along and through her again she saw her mouth come out of hiding from the pillow and gasp in air. Once her hand was fully removed she did two much quicker swipes across the same path. A yelp burst Hinata from her pillow.

Aone’s jaw hung open with her tongue resting on the inside of her lips. She returned her fingertips into her damp slick vulva and performed quick strokes that curved around her peak and back around.

Whimpers grew louder as she focused a few flicks on her clit. 

All was interrupted with a sharp wail and Hinata’s legs gave short erratic kicks. Suddenly her pussy twitched with pulsing contractions, and moans echoed as she felt it out.

“That one snuck up on me!!” Hinata said with a huff as she tried to catch her breath.

“Did you…” Aone’s words caught in her throat, “enjoy…??”

“Yes!! Oh yes I just,” Hinata gave a couple more deep breaths and relaxed her body again, “I want you to touch me more, please. Can you keep going?”

Aone made a pleased hum and gave Hinata’s butt a good squeeze.

She swiped her hand across her pussy and dipped her fingers along her swollen lips that were so wet and eager. Hinata rocked into the bed making it difficult for Aone to control her touches. 

Suddenly hands were on Hinata’s hips firmly holding them in place 

“Still.”

Once the order was obeyed, she continued on with stroking her plush vulva. She added the thumb of her other hand to slick it up and gently rubbed at her tip.

As her thumb worked at her clit, her other fingers dragged up and stroked circles around the depths of her vagina. Hinata’s desperate moans grew, and after drinking it in Aone let one of her fingers gradually slip into her. 

She felt every nuance and texture as she slowly made her way inside her. The finger curled with waves a few times before adding another. 

Sitting on her knees, Aone shifted her heel to rest between her legs to stifle her own uncontrollable throbbing. Without a thought, she rocked herself on her heel.

After pumping her fingers into her girlfriend a few times she accepted her wrists wouldn’t be able to keep up at this angle. 

She placed her hands firmly on each side of Hinata’s hips but this time gave them a gentle lift. 

“Up.”

Hinata brought in her knees as she lifted her ass, opening herself up and putting it all on display for Aone. 

She barely had to add any pressure to dip her fingers back in, it was so slippery as a sign of her pleasure. Her penetration glided in slowly and gave a few gentle strokes before firmly thrusting them in a couple times. 

Aone slowed down and felt the moist warmth of inside of her as she pumped her fingers. She fitted her other thumb back on the slick skin and rubbed at the most sensitive places of her lips.

She wiggled her fingertips to fondle Hinata’s g-spot and began to thrust more. Her girlfriend’s chest heaved into the bed and her body involuntarily rocked against her fingers.

A gush of clear fluid burst from her and splashed into Aone’s hand and dripped down her arms. She raised her eyebrows in surprise and astonishment.

“Ohhhh I’m sorry!!” Hinata’s voice squeaked and was frantic over her embarrassment. 

“Do not apologize,” Aone said firmly. She’s fingered Hinata before, but not like this. 

Her thumb circled around her pussy as she resumed pulsing her fingers. More fluid splashed against her arm but she didn’t let it interrupt them.

“Aone, I’m really close. Like really, really close to coming again.” 

The boundless sunshine of her life was whimpering and rocking her hips so sloppy and desperately. She never thought it would be possible to bring her to this point on her own. Aone became consumed by her adoration for her as she heard her name being cried out.

“Shoyo,” she gently responded.

Aone was grinding herself on her heel as her fingers thrust into Hinata even more firmly. The pad of her thumb relentlessly circled her clit. 

Grunt like huffs came from Aone’s nose. 

Two more gushes of fluid soaked her arm and was immediately followed by the wailing from her lover as the walls of her flesh contracted around Aone’s fingers within her. 

She pumped her through her orgasm as Hinata’s small legs were trembling. 

Whimpers and gasps continued on as the waves slowed. 

Her fingers slipped out as Hinata flopped on her side and let out a little squeal. She watched Hinata’s smile grow so wide her eyes squeezed shut as she stretched out her limbs.

Then suddenly she bounced over to Aone and wrapped her arms around her thick waist, “I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard. That was amazing!!” 

Her arms draped around Hinata and her face burrowed into her neck as she mumbled, “m’glad”

Hinata backed up and gazed into her unusually calm eyes, free of the intensity of anxiety. Aone’s hands drifted around and up to cup her face with her palms. Still lost in the heat, she closed her eyes and set her lips upon Hinata’s. They fell into the kiss as Aone lead firmly, but gently. 

Hinata’s hand seemed so small compared to her broad chest as she placed it on her and moved it along her tight abdomen. Aone shifted the foot she was sitting on to clear the way. As the fingers slipped in between her she started panting through her nose with heavy huffs. Hinata felt just how drenched she was, and the mess she made grinding herself. She used three fingers to rub within her slit. 

Aone leaned back to spread her legs further apart breaking their kiss.

Every stroke pulsed waves of such intense heat through her body that Aone’s tongue slipped out from her mouth and Hinata came forward to catch it with her lips. 

She threw her massive arms around Hinata’s shoulders to brace herself as her head flew back with a roaring moan. The massive thighs clasped together tightly around Hinata’s hand. 

Her legs squeezed a few times before everything in her body collapsed. Hinata pushed herself against her and Aone relaxed backwards onto the bed with the weight of her girlfriend on top of her.

As their bodies settled in together, Aone wrapped her arms around her and smoothed her hands along Hinata’s back. Her back was so smooth and comforting to touch. 

Aone watched her lover above her and combed her fingers through her fiery head of hair. Everything within her felt released and relaxed, and as her eyes became glossy she whispered, “thank you.”

“You just gave me the best massage ever and you’re thanking me!? Did it help?” 

“Mm, I don’t want to let go.” 

“Good thing you don’t have to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I don't write but had the impulse to do this. I had it sitting around for a while but Aone and Hinata deserve so much more content and I felt like I had to share whatever I can.


End file.
